


Three words. Eight letters. Say it, and I'm yours.

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: You find Cheryl Blossom has been stood up and decide to cheer her up.Part of mt 2021 Valentine event
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Reader, Cheryl Blossom x Reader, cheryl blossom / reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 8





	Three words. Eight letters. Say it, and I'm yours.

You paused as you grabbed at the bag of valentine themed donuts that you’d been picking up from Pop’s. You’d turned and seen Cheryl right at the back of Pop’s. She looked as if, for once she didn’t want to be spotted.

“Cheryl?” You said as you walked over to her, you left your milkshake to go on the counter and headed over to the back booth.  
“What do you want?” Cheryl asked quickly. Her demeanour changed completely in a moment. You could see that tears had welled in her eyes and you glanced around. No one else was in Pop’s. She’d boasted about having a great date planned but, she was alone.  
“I urm… I was going to head to the movies and watch some garbage romance movies. There’s a marathon on. Do you want to come?” You asked and she frowned at you for a moment.  
“Why would you want me to come with you?” She asked.  
“Just because.” You cleared your throat as you spoke and Cheryl raised her eyebrows. She’d heard rumors that you’d had a crush on her for a while but hadn’t actually believed it.  
"Three words. Eight letters. Say it, and I'm yours." Cheryl said with a sly grin. She’d started standing up and was heading towards the counter where Pop’s had put your milkshake and an extra snack for the both of you.  
“I love you, Cheryl Blossom.” You said and smiled at her. She grinned as she reached for her cherry cola and took a sip.  
“Most people do. It can’t be helped. Now about this movie date?” She asked and your eyes went wide.  
“Date?”  
“Of course. I was stood up, you’re alone. What kind of date would I be if I let you go alone?” She smiled and linked arms with you. The two of you carried your food from Pop’s in each hand, wishing him a good evening before heading towards the cinema.


End file.
